


Underneath your skin

by wemightfall



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, I usually wouldn't call Sex 'making love', M/M, Robot Sex, Sappy, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but that's just what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 17:56:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15101972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wemightfall/pseuds/wemightfall
Summary: Cyberlife brings out an update that allows Androids to connect their minds with humans. Connor tries it out during sex with Hank.





	Underneath your skin

After the end of the revolution Cyberlife has brought out quite a few updates. Connor however has a feeling this would be his favorite one. The possibility of sharing anything he feels with Hank, is exhilarating. He smiles as he clicks on the update button. 

He traces lines on Connor’s skin, softly, as if he could break if he touches him a little too hard.  
“I want to show you something”,  
Connor whispers and suddenly his skin turns white.  
He takes Connor’s hand in his and leans forward to kiss him. His lips taste a little like silicon, inorganic, but if it isn't the best thing he has ever felt regardless.

Suddenly he starts seeing things in his mind, he isn't thinking about. He’s confused for a second, until he realizes what Connor is doing. He keeps on kissing him, as he watches the first time they met from Connor’s perspective. Hank thinks he seems like an asshole looking back. He wonders why he is surprised.

The scene changes and he sees Connor’s attempt at making small talk with him. He still can't help but grin at Connor saying he’d like to listen to heavy metal. It was the first time he had even considered he could maybe learn to get along with him. Hank slowly starts opening Connors shirt, button by button as the scene in his mind changes once again. 

Connor, feeling reassured as he tells him it was for the better he didn't shoot Chloe. Feeling as if he did the right thing. Feeling like maybe he could be a good person, could be more than the machine he was programmed to be. Because of Hank. For Hank. Connor’s thoughts alone almost make him lose his balance and he pulls the other one a little closer.

He slides Connor’s shirt of his shoulders and let’s it fall onto the floor. He rarely sees Connor like this, all white skin, closer to robot than to human. It always seemed to make him feel vulnerable. Hank thinks he looks the most beautiful this way. He lets his hand wander about Connor's chest and smiles as he hears him moan slightly. 

Connor starts kissing his neck and unbuttoning his shirt and the scene changes once again. The day he asked Connor to move in with him. He stills remembers how bridely Connor had smiled at his question, but seeing it again was a whole nother story.  
His whole face lit up and Hank could feel the happiness purely coming out of Connor. He takes Connors face in his hands and kisses him again until he runs out of breath.

Once again, the change scenes and he finds himself looking at the first concert he took Connor too. They're listening to one of Hanks favorite heavy metal bands, the music is deafening and Hank can see how sweaty he is. But Connor looks at him like he's the most beautiful human he has ever seen. He knows what comes next but it still feels overwhelming to feel how nervous and excited and in love Connor had been. He feels Connor’s lips upon his, both in his mind and on his body. For a moment he forgets how to breathe. He’s so fuckng in love with this goddamn Android and feeling like he felt like day one slowly starts destroying all his doubts. Hank presses his body against Connor’s and keeps exploring his chest with his hands.

He wants to be even closer to him, wants to never let him go. It's not something he usually says out loud, but he lets himself think it for a second, knowing that Connor can hear. He wants to keep him forever. Maybe Connor is not the only one who's being vulnerable here.

Connor takes of his shirt and starts opening Hank’s pants, as he seems to think back to another moment. It’s a nice day in autumn and the two of them are sitting together on their couch, watching TV. Connor is wearing one of Hank’s hoodies and leaning against him. At first he feels confused about what's so special about this moment, before he realizes Connor’s feelings. The first time Connor felt he loved him. 

Hank thinks back to the first time he thought he loved Connor. He knows its earlier than this, but he knows better by now than to think that would scare Connor of. He tries to remember the moment as best as he can, as he starts kissing his way down Connor’s chest. “Hank”, it's half between a whisper and a moan. He takes off Connors pants and underwear slowly, as he thinks back to that day in July. 

They were lying on the grass, Connor staring at the sky, trying to find constellations among the stars. He had listened to each and every one of his explanations that were far to scientific to understand anything. But the fascinating thing about it wasn’t the explanations. But the way Connor looked at the stars as if he had seen something beautiful for the very first time. And Hank had looked at him and thought about the fact that he definitely was in love with an Android. And he had tried his best to pretend the thought didn't scare the hell outta him. 

He slowly lets his hands wander all over Connor’s body, who softy moans, his white skin being much more sensitive than the regular one. Connor tugs at his underwear as if he can’t wait for another minute. Hank takes it off and presses Connor close to him, kissing him tenderly. As their kisses turn moe heated he can feel something else happening in his mind once again. This time what changes is that he can feel Connor’s feelings this very moment, feel his arousal, feel his affection, feel his love. It almost makes him fall of the bed.

He slowly starts sliding one finger into Connor and is rewarded with Connor moaning a little and taking a few unnecessary breasts, as he slides another one in. At this point Connor’s thoughts in his mind make a lot less sense, but he has a lot of feelings. Together with his own they feel almost overwhelming. 

He slowly enters Connor as he feels he is ready. For a second he just stays like this, as close to Connor as can be, in any way. Connor smiles at him and he feels his heart beat a little faster.  
He starts moving in and out, sweetly slow. Connor presses him close, one hand touching his back, the other buried in his hair. He has never looked more beautiful than shaking underneath him, skin white. Hank kisses him, presses his lips against his, as he's slowly trying to find a rhythm. He feels every bit of pleasurable Connor feels going through him, overwhelming and sweet. It doesn't take look for him to come and he sure has not had an orgasm like this before.

 

They lie together on the couch, in each other arms, holding hands. Connor's hand is white and they're just here together, in this moment, sharing a space in their minds. Nowhere to hide, any thought or feeling. He doesn't feel the need to anymore, not with Connor. Hank looks up at Connor as he thinks about how nice it would be to get to spend the rest of their life together. Connor heartbeat fastens and he gives Hank a nervous smile. “Will you marry me?”, is all Hank thinks. He can feel his “yes”, long before Connor can manage to say it.


End file.
